Pokemon The Next Generation: Pokemon Adventure!
by Misuteriasu X
Summary: It's 10 years later! Ash and Misty Have a daughter named Toni who is about to start her Pokemon Journey, with some old er new friends!
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon so back off dudes.

**Pokemon The Next Generation: Pokemon Adventure!**

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Our story begins in a Pokemon Stadium filled with people! The crowd is shaking with anticipation, after all, this is the Pokemon Master Challenge! Who ever wins will be granted the title of the new Pokemon Master! A gruff looking adult trainer calls his pokemon out into battle in one corner. "You're toast kid! Go! Alakazam!" The trainer tosses his pokeball up into the air, thus releasing a tough looking Alakazam. "Kazam!" It says. The other trainer is hidden in the shadows exept its lower face. The trainer smirks. "Heh!" "Go! Charmander!" a voice yells with confidence. A pokeball is thrown up into the air, opened up, releasing a Charmander. "Charmander! Char!" the little creature called Charmander says. "Go get em Charmander!" the trainer yells. "Lets make this fast kid! Alakazam! Psychic! Now!" "Kazam! A-lu-zu-zam!" The Alakazam closes its eyes and points at the Charmander. The Charmander is lifted up into the air. "Charmander! Use flamethrower!" the other trainer yells. The Charmander nods approvingly. "Char." The Charmander draws in a big breath, and lets out a big breath full of fire dazzling and dancing in the crowds and trainers eyes! It hits the Alakazam, thus knoking it into the ground. "Alakazam is unable to battle! Toni wins!" the announcer yells! The trainer jumps out of the shadows, which appears to be a young girl. About the age of 13, happily yelling and jumping up and down in the air. "We did it Charmander! We did it!" she yells.

"BRRRIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!"

10-year-old Toni woke up to the sound of her alarm clock only to find that she was just dreaming again. She sighed and turns it off. Wanting to go back to bed, she gasps. Toni quikly gets out of her Pokeball bed, runs to look at her calendar. It had Pokemon on it and there was a big red circle around July 14th. She gasped, "It's today! Oh gosh! I'm so excited, it's today!" Just then, her parents walked in through the door to her room. Her father is non other than the famous Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum, and her mother now Misty Ketchum the famous Water Pokemon Master have big smiles on both of their faces. "Happy Birthday Toni!" they both say in sing-song voices. Just then, her little sister comes in and says "Happy Birthday sis!" She smiles and says "Thanks guys!" "It's your 10th Birthday and you know what that means!" her parents say. "That I'll finally get my Pokemon Trainers Liscense and that I'll get to start my journey to become a Pokemon Master!" she confidently replies. "Yeah!" her parents reply. "Get dressed and we'll take you to Professor Oak." her mother says. "Yeah. Hurry up though. You don't wanna to late like I was!" her father laughed. "Alright dad. I will." she said. 'Oh man! I can't wait! I'm finally gonna become a Pokemon Trainer!' she thought.

Meanwhile...

Next door to Toni is non other than Jessie, James and their son and daughter (Twins!), Max and Sammie. A long way back, Team Rocket disbanded and so James, Jessie and Meowth became good. James and Jessie got married, and had kids, and they all became good friends with Ash and the gang. Max and Sammie just turned 10 years old and were gonna become Pokemon Trainers too! Max and Sammie got ready and were heading to Toni's house with thier parents so they could start their journey with Toni. Max was manly like his father, but really shy, espescially around girls. He had short bright red hair, with blue highlights in the front. Sammie was just the opposite (well not quite that different). She had bright blue shoulder length hair tied up in a ponytail exept for red highlights in the front. Sammie was very social and made friends quickly. They were both as excited as Toni, and couldn't wait to get their Pokemon and start their journey!


	2. Getting Ready For The Journey Of A Lifet

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own Toni, Max what'shisface, and Sammie.

Toni was getting ready to leave when she paused. 'Wow', she thought. 'I can't believe it. I'm finally starting my pokemon journey. In just a few hours, I'll get my lisence from Prof. Oak, and I'll be an official pokemon trainer! I'll finally get to travel! Not to mention it being just me on my own!' Toni shaked with anticipation.

But she wans't alone. For the first part anyway. She knew it too. Max, Sammie, Toni, and their parents all agreed that Max and Sammie would accompany Toni to Viridian City, then she and the twins would go their seperate ways. Max and Sammie would travel together, though. Their mom, Jessie, didn't want something bad to happen to either one of them if they seperated, so they promised her they would stick together and they didn't mind. They wanted to travel together.

Toni started going through a mental checklist of important things she would need for her journey that she packed in her backpack. It was like Hikari's backpack, only all black with a picture of a pokeball and Toni's name stitched in by her mother in hot pink cursive letters. Just in case her backpack got stolen, and her name got ripped out, Toni wrote her name on the inside with a silver sharpie. Toni had packed: an extra set of the clothes she was wearing; hair accesories including a brush; some berries her little sister had picked for her the day before; some extra money her parents gave her; a couple of pocketbooks her dad had given her for the badges she earns on her journey; some pokemon food for her soon-to-be charmander; some human food; her diary and key for it; some precious jewelry her mom gave to her; and finally, some evolutionary stones her parents gave to her that they never used.

Toni was about to leave the room, but she stopped. She looked at her self in the mirror. Everyone said she was beautifull. And she was! She had orange bangs and a lock of short orange hair on both sides, and the rest longer, jet black, and not to mention her hair was totally silky. She was also skinny and had long legs, but was very average size, not any taller than most of the kids in PokeSchool. Toni was wearing a white spagetti strap shirt and a purposley shrunken black button-up cotton vest, with a pocket on both sides; a hot pink skort (not a friggin' mini-ride-up-your-rear-skirt. A skort a little longer than a mini-skirt, but not down-to-your-friggin'-knees skort, way shorter, ya know what never mind, I'm just gonna go on with the story and show you what I mean in fanart later), white socks, hot pink and black high top converse, and a wristband on each arm. A black one with a pokeball on it (fyi: I'm not obssesed with pokeballs), and the other, a blue one with a hot pink heart with hot pink fire on the bottom.

Now, she was ready for the journey of a lifetime.

**Misuteriasu X: **Hey sry it took so long 4 me 2 post a new chapter. Hold on, I'm watching the climax of The Mummy Returns...sweet! Brendan Fraser!...ok I'm back, look this chapter looked alot longer on paper. 2 friggin' pages! Sry I keep sayin 'friggin'. Well I'm gonna start makin these chapters a heck of alot longer. Next time on InuYa- I mean Next time on Pokemon The Next Generation: Pokemon Adventure: Starters and Friends, New and Old! so Stay Tuned!

Signed: **Misuteriasu X**


	3. Starters and Friends, New and Old!

Chapter 3: Starters and Friends, New and Old!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own Toni, Max, Sammie, and Kari.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Jessie, James, Max, and Sammie knocked simultaneously. "Coming!" Misty said cheerfully. She opened the door. "Hey you guys! Come in!" she said. "Don't mind if we do." James said. "Toni's in her room getting ready, but she's almost done." said Misty. "No rush." Jessie said. They sat down on the couch. "Uncle James! Aunt Jessie! Cousins!" Kari squealed with excitement. "Hey Kari!" they all said. "Hey guys! Toni's almost ready." Ash said. "We know." Max said. "Wow! I'm so excited!" Sammie said. "Yeah. Me too." Max blushed. "I'll go get her." Misty said. She left the room to get Toni.

Toni was almost done. She was just packing her ocarina and jacket she almost forgot. Just then, her mom came in her room. "Toni, Max and Sammie are here" she said. "Ok. I'm done paking anyways." Toni said. "Remember, call your father and me whenever you can ok?" Misty asked. "Ok." Toni said. And with that, they both left the room.

Toni and Misty went in the living room and Misty pulled something out. "Honey, this is called a PokeNav." her mother said. "It's a phone, a digital clock, a radio, a gps system/ map of Kanto, a camera for pictures and video, a trainers eyes to see who've you battled, their description/ summary and picture, and if they want to battle again, a ribbon option to see what ribbons you've won, and a condition option to see your pokemon's contest attributes but you can't participate in contests until you've entered the Hoenn region, but you can still use them." she said as she gave it to her daughter. "Thanks mom!" Toni smiled. "Well, let's go." Ash said. And with that, everyone got up and left for Prof. Oak's lab.

They arrived at Prof. Oak's lab 5 min. later. The trio knew what they wanted. Max wanted a bulbasaur. Sammie wanted a squirtle. And Toni wanted a charmander. "Ah! You're here!" Prof. Oak exclaimed. "Well here are your choices: Bulbasaur, the grass type pokemon; Squirtle, the water type pokemon; and last, but certainly not least, charmander, the fire type pokemon." Kari ooed and aahed at the pokemon. "Ladies first!" Prof. Oak said smiling. "You go first Toni. It's your birthday." Sammie said. Toni smiled and said "thanks". She went immediatly to the charmander. "I choose Charmander!" Toni said. "Very well. Good choice." Prof. Oak said. "Here is your official pokemon league trainer license." he said handing her the card. "Thanks!" she said. "Here's Charmander's pokeball." he said handing her the pokeball. "If you don't mind, I'd like to keep my pokemon out and bond with him for a while if that's ok." Toni said. "Quite alright. And actually, she's a girl charmander." Prof. Oak said. "Here are five pokeballs. Use them to catch pokemon. Well you kids already know this from Pokeschool. And here is your Pokedex." he said handing her the pokeballs and pokedex. She put them all in different pockets of her backpack. "Hey Charmander." Toni said softly. "I'm your new friend now." The charmander smiled with eyes full of happiness and hope for an adventure. And leaped into Toni's arms saying "Charmander! Char!" She could sense this human was pure of heart. Toni smiled and giggled. Sammie went next and chose her pokemon and got her things, and so did Max. They all got the pokemon they wanted. And they were happy.

The trio left soon after, waving and saying good-byes to their parents, pikachu, meowth, and Kari; watching them getting smaller and smaller in the distance, until they could see them no more.

Hey sry this chapter's so short, I'll try to make them longer, like super, super long! I'm planning on making like 60 chapters and sequels!

Until next time, this is **Misuteriasu X**!


End file.
